Conventionally, a swash plate formed with a resin film layer (coating layer) on a surface of a substrate whereby the resin film layer becomes a sliding surface has been proposed as a swash plate of a swash plate type compressor (for example Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3). In this type of conventional swash plate, a swash plate rotated by rotary shaft slides with a shoe serving as a mating member when the swash plate rotates, lubricating oil is supplied from the inner peripheral side of the swash plate and the sliding parts of both members become lubricated.